


我可爱的抱枕

by bunSakurAing



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunSakurAing/pseuds/bunSakurAing
Summary: 第一次画本子，讲的是白子和魑魅在某宾馆里快乐的事情





	我可爱的抱枕

  
  
  


end


End file.
